


Kinktober 2020 Day 24: Sweat & Masturbation

by BlackLightNightLight (BorealLights)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Disaster Jaskier | Dandelion, I’m too tired to tag, Lambert is in the story too but he’s in the background, M/M, Masturbation, Mechanic Geralt, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Sexual Fantasy, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorealLights/pseuds/BlackLightNightLight
Summary: “Excuse me? I’m supposed to get my keys?” Jaskier was hesitant to interrupt the person’s work, even if he assumed it was this “Geralt” fellow. Which was likely, considering there was nobody else in the garage. Whatever he was going to say next died in his throat as the man stood up, stepping out to look at Jaskier.Jaskier was not someone easily made speechless. He always had something to say, even if nobody wanted to hear it. But, right then, staring at the… glorious specimen of manhood before him, Jaskier felt himself struck dumb. Almost against his will, his eyes greedily began roaming the figure before him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947607
Comments: 44
Kudos: 220





	Kinktober 2020 Day 24: Sweat & Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> To start off with: Thank you to persephassax for betaing this! You’re too good to me 😭
> 
> Next: Thank you to the Geraskier discord, I would be so fucking lost without you, I know nothing about cars, have never owned a car, and didn’t even know what type of car to give Jaskier.
> 
> Third, and finally, I think: This was based off of some art by Saiyuri527 on Twitter. You should go follow them for more sexy art. I don’t even know anything about RDR2 and I love what they post.  
> https://twitter.com/sayuri527art/status/1286232618762145792?s=21
> 
> This is more humorous than sexy, but what can you do?

Kaer Morhen Garage had been highly recommended to Jaskier when he had moved to Kadewan, Priscilla gushing about how hot the mechanics were, and how cheap it was. She knew Jaskier’s tastes… and how often his junker of a car broke down. There hadn’t been anyone at the shop when he’d dropped it off this morning, but considering his shift _started_ at 6, that wasn’t surprising. Probably for the best though, because he didn’t think his boss would have accepted “I got distracted by sexy mechanics” as a viable excuse for being late.

They’d given him a call sometime while he was at work, saying his car was done, though the guy, Lambert, had snorted at the word “repaired,” like he couldn’t really use that word to describe Jaskier’s baby. And considering there were parts of the car literally held together with duct tape and dreams, Jaskier had to agree. He figured that it wouldn’t be bad to try and get on the good side of the place before he started showing up every other month, so a box of donuts and coffee seemed as good a peace offering as any. Priscilla dropped him off with a wave and a sly wink, telling him to be good. She knew him too well.

“Hello? I brought donuts and coffee as thanks for looking after my car, I know she’s kind of a wreck,” he said cautiously, slowly pushing open the door to the office once he saw it wasn’t busy. The redhead behind the desk looked up when Jaskier entered, revealing a nasty scar on the side of the man’s face, whose expression lit up upon seeing the box in Jaskier’s hands. 

“Holy fuck is that Dunkin’ Donuts?” Instantly the man vaulted over the counter to take the box, his name tag indicating that this was Lambert. “You are officially my favorite customer, I don’t even know which one was yours,” he said as he stuffed one donut into his mouth before swiping the box of coffee and pouring himself a cup. “Which car was yours, actually?”

“The Corolla…” Jaskier winced as he said it, then jumped when Lambert swore loudly, running a hand through his hair before grabbing Jaskier’s shoulders.

“Julian–”

“Jaskier.”

“Whatever. I am begging you. Please. Buy a new car. Two of your windows don’t open. There’s no AC. For fuck’s sake, the doors didn’t even open until I fixed them – free of charge, by the way, you’re fucking welcome. The thing will barely pass inspection–”

“But it will pass!”

“Stop fucking interrupting me. Anyway. I’m asking you. As a mechanic. Please. Put that damn car out of its misery,” Lambert gently shook Jaskier, almost looking pleading. Almost. There was also a slightly angry edge that left Jaskier feeling uncomfortable.

“...Okay, honestly, I’d love to, but I have another year until I turn twenty-five and my insurance rates go back down,” Jaskier admitted. Lambert cursed and let him go, throwing his hands in the air.

“Fucking insurance companies!” Lambert began ranting angrily, pacing the floor as he gesticulated wildly. Jaskier tried to listen, he really did, but most of what the man was saying just flew over his head. Something about statistics and manipulating numbers. For all his anger, Lambert wound down fairly quickly, and it wasn’t long before he was gloomily sitting behind the desk again, tearing (literally) into a jelly filled donut, moodily eating the pieces.

“So. It was a starter issue, but it’s fixed now,” Lambert said without preamble, slapping down some paperwork and leaving red prints on it from the jelly still on his fingers. Jaskier felt a little faint when he saw how much it cost – nothing he couldn’t afford, but it’d make things tight. Still, it was better than it could have been.

“All right. Go pick up your keys from Geralt, he’s in the garage,” after Jaskier handed him a check, Lambert waved in the direction of the only other door. With one last wave, Jaskier stepped through the doorway. His baby sat in front of one set of garage doors, while a fancy red sports car sat in front of the other, its hood popped open. He could just about make out someone bent over – judging from the noises, they were doing… something.

“Excuse me? I’m supposed to get my keys?” Jaskier was hesitant to interrupt the person’s work, even if he assumed it was this “Geralt” fellow. Which was likely, considering there was nobody else in the garage. Whatever he was going to say next died in his throat as the man stood up, stepping out to look at Jaskier.

Jaskier was not someone easily made speechless. He always had something to say, even if nobody wanted to hear it. But, right then, staring at the… glorious specimen of manhood before him, Jaskier felt himself struck dumb. Almost against his will, his eyes greedily began roaming the figure before him.

The man’s oil-stained jumpsuit was open indecently; his muscular, hairy chest completely on display, showing off the plethora of tattoos on his abdomen, and ending just under a tantalizing glimpse of the dark grey happy trail. Naturally, that drew Jaskier’s eyes to the sizable and very noticeable bulge. He mentally begged that the man be hard, even though it was clear he wasn’t, because the thought of such an obviously large cock was making Jaskier’s mouth water. Jaskier’s gaze drank in the sight of two strong arms, the sleeves rolled up to show off even more tattoos. He caught a glimpse of the embroidered “Geralt” before moving on. Finally he was staring at the man’s face… and such a nice face it was, too. A broad, strong jaw, with oil-dirty stubble, followed by a pair of perfectly shaped, kissable lips. The man’s nose had a piercing, and suddenly Jaskier decided it was _sexy_. A gorgeous pair of honey-brown eyes stared back at him, one eyebrow raised, almost in amusement. Finally, to top it all off, the man had silver-blond hair pulled back into a dirty bun.

Fuck, Jaskier was too gay for this.

“Your keys? Is the Corolla yours, then?” The man’s voice rumbled, and oh god, nobody should be allowed to have a voice that deep and sexy outside of porn. Jaskier knew he should answer, talk to this god of a man… all that came out was a strange sort of choked off groan. Geralt frowned, two perfectly sculpted eyebrows furrowing. “You okay?” He stepped closer – just enough for Jaskier to catch the scent of _sweat_ and _oil_ and _man_. Wildly he looked around for some sort of escape as he felt his dick harden. There—a bathroom.

“S-sorry, bathroom!” Jaskier managed to gasp out before bolting, his high school track club training suddenly kicking in as he sprinted into the tiny room, slamming the door behind him. Once he locked the door, he took a few steadying breaths, except that didn’t work because everything still smelled of oil and the lingering scent of aftershave burned exquisitely in his lungs. He was painfully hard in his pants, and he hastily freed himself, just to relieve some pressure.

Jaskier could feel himself burning red with shame as he thought about how he’d shamelessly ogled Geralt out there. His dick heartily disagreed, though, giving an eager twitch at the memory of the firm muscles and tantalizing body hair… Fuck, he couldn’t go back out there as he was. There was only one solution to his problem, and he’d better get on it quickly. He wobbled over to the toilet and popped it open, licking his hand just to ease the way.

It was clear after a few pumps that his hand wouldn’t quite be enough to get him through this quickly. Jaskier glanced back at the door, almost guiltily – it was still locked, of course. He let his mind wander back to Geralt as he pumped himself, then let his imagination expand further. He imagined sinking to his knees in front of the other man. Geralt would smirk and unzip himself the rest of the way, his massive cock flopping out, not even half-hard yet.

Eagerly, Jaskier would take him in hand, holding Geralt still as he teased him with little kitten licks and gentle kisses from root to tip, inhaling the sweaty scent as he got closer to Geralt’s body. Then Jaskier would draw back to lick at the precome that was gathering at the tip before repeating the process until Geralt was fully hard, those sexy eyes glazed over with lust. Jaskier would tease him further by gently putting just the tip into his mouth and suckling at it with delight.

Geralt wouldn’t be satisfied with that though, and he’d bury one greasy hand into Jaskier’s hair before thrusting in, forcing Jaskier to open his mouth and gag on Geralt’s massive cock. He wouldn’t stop until Jaskier’s nose was buried in the thatch of hair at the base, and he knew he was surrounded by the musky scent of sweat that would doubtless cling to Geralt’s skin after hours of working.

Jaskier gave a whine at the thought of being forced to take what must surely be a massive cock down his throat before he quickly covered his mouth. For several seconds he held his breath, but when he didn’t hear anything, he relaxed. He went back to pumping his achingly hard dick, still keeping his mouth covered as he returned to his fantasy.

Geralt gripping Jaskier’s hair roughly and using his mouth, fucking in and out of it without a care for Jaskier’s wellbeing. He loved the idea of being treated like a toy, especially by a man as attractive and strong as Geralt looked. Finally, Geralt would force himself all the way in, his cock hot and heavy against Jaskier’s tongue as he spilled himself down Jaskier’s throat with a low moan. Geralt would slowly pull out, the last lingering hints of come dripping onto Jaskier’s tongue.

Just imagining the taste was enough to have Jaskier spilling across his hand, though luckily most of it dripped into the toilet. He let himself catch his breath before he cleaned up, glad that he hadn’t gotten any on his shoes or pants. As he washed up, cold reality set in. He’d just masturbated to a stranger in the bathroom of a mechanic shop. Even for him that was a new low. At least Geralt hadn’t heard him… probably. Either way, Jaskier couldn’t stay in the bathroom forever, so he straightened up, pulled on his best apologetic customer service face, and left the bathroom.

Geralt was reclining easily against the now closed hood of the sports car, eyes fixed on his phone. He wasn’t any more decent than he had been before, and Jaskier was glad he had just come. As he got closer, Geralt looked up, and his lips twisted into a very sexy smirk. Jaskier knew he was turning red.

“Sorry about that,” he mumbled, trying to maintain eye contact. Geralt just stared at him for a second before tossing him the keys Jaskier had left with his car that morning.

“It’s fine.” Geralt stood up, all smooth movements, stepping closer until he was crowding Jaskier’s space. “You seemed a little… backed up.” His voice became a low purr as he leaned even closer, and Jaskier found himself powerless as one large hand gently brushed his cheek, the thumb pressing just against his lips. He’d been right – this close, Geralt stank of sweat, and Jaskier bit back a whine as his cock began to plump up again. “Glad you… took care of yourself.”

Geralt knew. He somehow knew what Jaskier had been up to. But, before the panic could sink in, Geralt stepped away, all casual as he began walking towards the office without even so much as a goodbye. Jaskier stared after him in a daze, shame and arousal mixing in his gut.

He didn’t know how he got home without crashing, but he did. As he tossed the spare keys in the basket, a slip of paper in the key ring caught his attention. Jaskier pulled it out and unfolded it, curious. Later, he’d feel bad about the unholy shriek he gave when he read the message, but he was too embarrassed at the time to care much.

_’XXX-XXXX Give me a call sometime, you’re hot.’_  
_-G_

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh I don’t actually have anything to say, I’m kinda hungover because of  
> ✨🌈𝓭𝓮𝓱𝔂𝓭𝓻𝓪𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷🌈✨
> 
> If you think I missed a tag let me know
> 
> Other than that... just my standard asking you to leave a comment. Or not. I don’t care (I do, I care so fucking much) and I’m tired.
> 
> Find me on Twitter @panda_spirited
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!  
> [Regular Blog](https://howdoistormspirit.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing Blog](https://borealwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
